Quandary
by brainmaze
Summary: AU Which questions what would happen in the world of Charmed if small changes occurred. Benjamin escaped with his son, Piper and Leo never left to see the Elders for a whole month. Cole met another sister first. How would things play out? Starts with series 3 episode 1 The Honeymoon's Over. Cole/Prue (not really), Leo/Piper and heartache as Cole finds his way to Phoebe.
1. Prologue

_**Quandary**_

_Definition of Quandary: Perplexity or uncertainty over what to do in a difficult situation_

Prologue

The morning was surprising warm and bright as Cole Turner, recently appointed Assistant District Attorney, stepped out of San Francisco International Airport and a light breeze ruffled his hair as he hailed a taxi to take him to his new flat.

It had been over five decades since Cole had last been to San Francisco and even though he was far from safe there, the need for relocation and a nostalgic attachment to the city had made him quick to apply for the ADA position when the opportunity had become available.

To the average observer Cole Turner looked nothing more than the image of a somewhat successful, 32 year old, business man dressed in a designer suit (an image which Cole worked hard to project and maintain). However that was far from the truth and a select few have glimpsed the power which lies partially dormant beneath his skin and the evil within him. Cole Turner was a 114 year old demon (a half-demon really but very few were able to see the difference) and he was on the run from the world of magic and demons for the almost 108 years, moving from town to town, city to city and sometimes even country to country, never staying more than 10 to 15 years in the same place. It was for this reason why San Francisco was not a safe place for him.

San Francisco was a major hub for magic and demonic activity. A Nexus (a point of incredible energy equidistant from the five mystical elements; earth, fire, wood, water, and metal) existed in the city and although few knew of its location both good and bad magic was consequently drawn there. It would be risky living in this city but Cole felt that it was time to return to the place he was born.

It was a Saturday morning and he didn't have to report to work until the following Monday, nor did he much unpacking to do. Upon getting settled in his new flat Cole decided to get reacquainted with the city. He quickly showered and changed into a more casual outfit before heading to the street to hail a taxi. He asked the taxi driver to drive him around a bit so that he could see the city. He eventually ended up getting out of the taxi in front of a promising looking nightclub.

If only he had known what he knew now, Cole Turner would have stayed in the taxi for another two blocks and his destiny would have taken a different path. As it happened small choice changed the path of destiny and soon he would have to be faced with the biggest dilemma for a human soul. Love.

The three sister witches known as the Charmed Ones; Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell sat together in a private booth at Piper's nightclub, P3, as they watched the crowd of young, carefree innocents dancing away to the beat of the music which flooded the nightclub.

Piper had just returned from her trip "Up There" with her Whitelighter boyfriend Leo and the girls were all in a sombre mood over the verdict given to Piper by the Elders, about her and Leo's relationship.

"The longer I'm back the fuzzier it all seems to get." Piper told her sisters. " I think that they do that on purpose. They are very big on mystery."

"Do you remember anything?" Prue asked.

"Just feelings mostly. Good ones. Peaceful and whole and then it all went to crap when they said that Leo and I had to stop seeing each other or else."

"Or else what?" Prue wanted to know.

Piper took a deep breath, "Or else they would reassign him and we would never see each other again." She told her sisters.

Phoebe and Prue looked at their sister sadly.

"Just because it didn't work out with mom and her Whitelighter, I don't understand why I am being punished." Piper continued.

"I am sure that you guys will figure a way around this." Prue tried to reassure her. "Leo would never let you go without a fight. You know that?"

All three sisters moved close together for a hug.

"But what if he doesn't have a choice?" Piper asked her sisters.

Neither Phoebe nor Prue knew what to say to that.

**A.N.: Prologue. Never wrote for Charmed before so I really hope you all will be patient with me. **


	2. Two Weeks Later

**A.N.: This is the beginning of the series 3 premiere episode, The Honeymoon's Over. Small change to be noted; Piper and Leo were only gone for two weeks not a whole month.**

**Disclaimer is in the prologue.**

Chapter 1

Two Weeks Later

Prue was home alone, studying the Book of Shadows in the attic. In the pass month or so demonic attacks on the Halliwells was none existent therefore Prue was convinced that the Triad was taking the time to plan something big. She was so engrossed in the book that she did not hear someone coming up the attic stairs. The attic door opened and startled she used her telekinetic power to through the person. Belatedly Prue recognised squeal as her sister Piper and hurried to help her up.

"Piper I am so sorry." She apologised quickly. "I didn't know you were home. I thought you'd still be at the club sorting out the details for the Barenaked Ladies."

"And so you decided to throw me across the room. Why are you so jumpy anyway?" Piper said in a disgruntled tone.

"I'm just worried about what the Triad has planned for us." Prue explained. "I know it has got to be something big and I just want to be prepared."

Piper sighed.

"Don't tell me that it hasn't been worrying you how quiet it's been lately?" Prue asked her.

"I don't know," Piper said meekly, "I kind of like the quiet lately. Not having to worry about when the next is going to attack. Besides maybe the demons aren't attacking because they finally figured out not to mess with us because we kick butt." She answered hopefully and offered her sister a half smile.

Prue rolled her eyes at her sister and quickly grabbed the book and made her way down stairs. Piper hurried after her.

"Where the hell is Phoebe anyway?" Prue asked as they descended the stairs.

Piper sighed and answered, "Phoebe, left P3 about," she checked her watch, "four hours ago." She told Prue. "She said that she wanted to catch up with some people from her classes before school officially starts back up for her."

As the two sisters approached the bottom of the stairs on the main floor the house phone started to ring.

"Who's calling us at two in the morning?" Piper asked curiously as Prue moved to answer the phone.

"Probably Darryl." She replied. Grabbing the phone Prue answered "Hello?"

Their friend Inspector Darryl Morris was on the other end of the line. He asked Prue if she had gotten the fax he had sent her.

"Yeh, I was just about to check it," Prue answered as she made her way to the fax machine with Piper at her heels.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"Darryl is tracking a murder suspect who he thinks is in league with a demon." Prue told her.

"Why?" Piper asked her.

"The killer carves demonic symbols in to foreheads of his victims. It's an inverted triangle." Prue said picking up a photograph of one of the victims from the fax machine and giving it to Piper. "That and he always seem to magically evade arrest."

"I think I have seen something like this before. Phoebe would probably know." Piper told her.

"Yeh well we can't wait for her. I think I saw it in here somewhere." Prue answered as she started to search the Book of Shadows. "I think it's some sort of rune. Darryl, is he still at the rave?" she asked into the phone.

"Yeh, but I think he is on the move." He answered her. "I don't think he has spotted me yet. He's headed out the back."

Prue finally found what she was looking for in the book, "There!" She showed Piper.

The page read The Guardians and showed an image of a man with the same inverted triangle, as on the victim, on his forehead.

Piper quickly read the description. "An opening in which demons, known as The Guardians, use to steal an innocents soul."

The two sisters exchange a worried look.

"Stay away from him Darryl." Prue quickly adviced.

"And let him kill somebody else? I don't think so." Darryl said with intent in his voice.

"Listen to me. These Guardians protect their mortal killers in exchange for the souls of their victims. You can't stop him." Prue warned.

"Listen. Prue. I can take care of myself." Darryl told her. "I'll call you back. I'm not sure where this guy is."

Prue heard a huff as Darryl was cut off and it sounded as if he was being attacked.

"Darryl?!" she asked not knowing what to think. "Darryl?!"

The phone suddenly clicked off and forced Prue in to action. She rushed in to the kitchen, with Piper right behind her, to grab her keys.

"We are only three minutes away." She told Piper.

"I'll call Phoebe to meet us there." Piper answered as they grabbed their stuff.

The call went straight to voicemail and Piper hung up in frustration. "What are we going to do about the Guardian?" she asked, "Do we even know how to vanquish it?"

"The book says that we should vanquish it like we would a vampire with a stake." Prue answered and led the way out.

"Oh, okay." Piper said and started to call Phoebe again. "Damn it Phoebe answer the phone."

Piper and Prue arrived at the rave and made their way as quickly as possible through the crowd of young ravers as they were thrusting about violently and through the back door.

The first thing the saw was the body of a young woman lying lifelessly by a fence with the inverted triangle carved in to her forehead. Next they noticed the figure of a man bending over something, which looked suspiciously like Darryl Morris, in the far end of the back alley. The man was muttering something.

The man spun around when he heard them approaching and Piper quickly froze him and allowed Prue to throw him across the back alley and on top of a rubbish container.

They ran up to check if Darryl was alive and then noticed the luminescent figure of a Guardian rising from the body of the criminal.

"Oh! Prue, the Guardian!" Piper exclaimed and tried to freeze it. "Prue do something!" she said when her attempt to freeze the Guardian failed.

Prue saw two pieces of steeling lying about nearby and threw one telekinetically at the Guardian. It passed harmlessly through its torso.

"I thought you said they were just like vampires!" Piper said in a panic.

"I might have miss read that part." Prue confessed.

"What!" Piper exclaimed in disbelief.

The Guardian picked put the killer's discarded athame and started to move towards them.

"Aim for the rune!" Piper screamed.

Prue took her advice and telekinetically threw the second piece of steel through the rune on the Guardians forehead. The Guardian was vanquished screaming, in a fiery blast taking the athame with him.

They called the police and an ambulance and stayed with Darryl until they arrived.

**A.N.: What do you guys think? Honestly, I want to know.**

**Okay from here on things get even more AU. Hope you all like it.**


	3. The First Meeting

**A.N.: Not too sure about this. I noticed that I've been going in to a lot of details with the conversations but I promise Cole and Phoebe will meet soon.**

Chapter 2

The First Meeting

They were waiting with Darryl as he got looked over by a paramedic when Piper's cell ran.

"Phoebe! Why weren't you answering your phone?" she answered.

"Sorry! The battery died and I didn't realise it until just now. What's up?" Phoebe answered apologetically.

"Never mind, we'll tell you when we get home." Piper told her and quickly ended the call.

The paramedic started to praise Prue and Piper for their bravery. The two tried to brush off his praises unsuccessfully. Eventually he left and went on his way after proclaiming Darryl to be just fine.

"Okay! Can we go now?" Piper asked Prue.

"No!" Darryl answered, "You have to give witness statements."

"Darryl…" Prue began to protest.

"Prue, you are witnesses to a crime. In this case the only witnesses." Darryl said stopping her protest.

"No Darryl we can't be witnesses. We used our powers and he saw us do it." Piper argued.

"Nobody is going to believe a thing that sleaze ball has to say, so all you have to do is get you story straight." Darryl insisted.

"You mean get our lies straight?" Piper questioned.

"Piper, without your testimony this guy walks." Darryl implored.

They watched as the uniformed policemen put the killer in to a squad car. The killer had a huge grin on his face.

"What is he smiling for anyway?" Prue asked confused. "It's not like he has his Guardian demon to protect him anymore."

"What are we supposed to do?" Piper asked. "We haven't exactly been in a situation like this before."

"You guys better decide fast. Here comes the ADA." Darryl pointed out.

Both girls looked over to see a gorgeous guy walking up to them. He had to be over six feet tall with dark hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Ladies!" he greeted them. "My name is Cole Turner. I am the Assistant District Attorney assigned to this case." He introduced himself. "I was wondering if either of you saw what happened here?" he asked with a smile.

Prue smiled back flirtingly at him as she volunteered information while Piper fought to hold back a giggle.

….**CHARMED**…..

Cole could smell the demonic activity surrounding this case from the moment it came to his attention.

A colleague of his had been working on the case of a suspected serial killer with an Inspector Darryl Morris. The suspect always seemed to weasel his way out of charge and on occasion even arrest. Cole's colleague had gotten weary of the case and therefore fobbed it off on him.

At first Cole had suspected that someone within the police force was working with the suspect, giving him tips to evade arrest, but as soon as he opened the file and saw a photograph of one of the victims with an inverted triangular rune craved in to his forehead he knew better.

There was something demonic going on and he had a pretty good idea what it was.

When he got the call to head to a crime scene involving Inspector Morris and the suspect, Cole expected the worst possible scenario. What he didn't expect though was to find that too attractive young women had somehow fight of the suspect, left him unconscious and save the Inspectors life.

From across the back alley he observed the two women speaking to the Inspector and was puzzled by their presence there. They did not strike him as ravers. They certainly weren't dressed as if they had been attending a rave.

A stray thought passed through his mind. _Maybe they were witches_. If they had taken on a Guardian protected mortal and lived to tell the tale it wouldn't be such a big stretch for them to be witches.

He made his way over to them and introduced himself.

Soon the thought that the women might be witches was completely forgotten as he questioned the women and found out who they were; their reasons for being there and the having older of the two sisters (Prue) flirt with him. She was attractive enough so he flirted back even though he knew it wasn't a good idea considering that she was his witness.

Apparently they had showed up at the rave upon getting a call from the Inspector to come and check it out since the younger sister (Piper) owned a club.

They were not like any witches he had ever come across before in his long life so the thought that they might be witches was quickly dismissed.

That morning Piper and Prue returned to the manor to find Phoebe waiting for them in the living room.

They both filled her in on what had happened.

"And did you get his number?" Phoebe teased Prue.

"Whose number?"

"Cute ADA guy." Phoebe laughed teasingly.

Prue smiled coyly and shoved her sister on the shoulder playfully. "He wasn't cute!" she protested.

"He was hot and charming and he was flirting with you. Worse, you were flirting with him." Piper pointed out with a laugh. "He gave her his card."

"Are you blushing?" Phoebe asked, "Oh! My! God! You are sooooooo blushing!"

"I am not blushing!" Prue protested. "He gave me the card in case we remembered anything else that could help the case."

Phoebe and Piper ignored her protestations and laughed heartily at their older sister's expense. They barely heard when Prue added, "And he had a nice butt too."

**A.N.: Please review?!**


	4. A Demon in the Courtroom

**Author's Note: I actually have not a clue where this is going. I am just writing as I think of something. Like how a situation would change given slightly different parameters and so on. I haven't a clue yet how I will handle something as major as Prue death or Paige. I intend at least bring this up to that point so I am currently working off the basis that I shall cross that bridge when I get there. I hope you will bear with me. **

Chapter 3

A Demon in the Courtroom

Phoebe was in the kitchen when she heard the front door open and close violently. "Hey! How was court?!" She called out to her sisters as she made her way to greet them.

By the look on their faces, court had not gone well.

"The Judge threw the case out!" Prue told her angrily and started the stairs.

Her sisters quickly followed her.

"No murder weapon, no case." Piper added in a much more subdued tone. She started shouting for Leo as they made their way into the attic.

Prue grabbed the book and started searching for the page about the Guardians once more.

"So wait, he is just going to get away with it?" Phoebe asked in disbelief as Leo appeared next to them in a shower of blue and white lights.

Leo immediately started to address Piper, "I'm sorry. I still haven't…"

Piper cut him off, "Not now Leo. You need to go asked them what they know about demons called the Guardians." She instructed.

"I…"

"We need this now Leo. We can argue later." Piper said walking pass the man to join her sisters at the book.

Leo looked at his girlfriend sadly and orbed out to talk to the Elders.

…..**CHARMED**….

Guardians! It had to be Guardians and somebody with power was pulling the strings. He was pretty sure it had to be the Judge, seeing has he had the reputation for releasing a ridiculous amount of suspects regardless of the strength of the Prosecution's case. Problem was he had no way to prove it. At least no way that wouldn't involve making himself vulnerable and detectable to magic.

He had to come up with a game plan because everything pointed to this guy being guilty, what the Inspectors had on him and the fact that he stunk of fresh blood the night he was arrested. Cole couldn't just sit back and do nothing while the little creep got off but it wasn't like he could just walk up to a Judge and say "Hey I know he is guilty because my demonic senses told me so!".

Cole sighed. He had to talk to Inspector Darryl Morris again, see if there was anything the man was hiding. There was definitely more to the case. The problem was figuring out if the Inspector was deliberately covering it up and if he was, then why.

With his mind made up Cole Turner pulled some strings to get some files on Inspector Morris and then made his way done to the station.

….**CHARMED**…

"There has got to be more that we aren't seeing." Prue said. She was flipping the pages of the Book of Shadows harshly as she searched for information that she might have missed earlier.

Phoebe grabbed her hand to stall he movements. "Easy, easy!" she said, "That's our birth-right and family history." She told her sister.

As she moved to take the book from Prue her hand grazed the page with the Guardians and she was thrown in to a premonition.

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" she said, "Not good!"

"Phoebe! What did you see?!" Prue asked.

"A creepy bald guy, he was attacking an innocent and he craved the inverted triangle rune in to his forehead." Phoebe explained.

"Sounds like Emilio." Piper said, "What did the innocent look like?"

"He had dark hair, blue eyes and he was gorgeous." Phoebe told them, "He was wearing a suit and they were in a parking lot somewhere."

"We vanquished the Guardian. Why would Emilio be attacking someone else?" Piper asked.

"He must have gotten another one." Prue answered. "We have to find the innocent before…" Prue stopped midsentence and turned to face her sisters with a look of realisation on her face. "Cole!" she exclaimed.

"The hot ADA?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeh! Emilio knows we are witches so he might not come after us but what is to stop him from going after the prosecutor how wants to see him in prison." Prue explained.

"The guy in Phoebe's premonition could be Cole." Piper added.

Prue took off downstairs. She found her bag and pulled out Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner's business card.

"Phoebe, you stay here and wait for Leo." Piper told her younger sister as she and Prue hurried out the door.

"But it was my premonition. Don't you think I should come along?!" she called after them.

"We need to know what the elders know about the Guardians!" Prue called back.

"It sucks to be the one without an active power." Phoebe muttered to herself as she watched her sisters leave.

….**CHARMED**…

Cole was grilling Inspector Morris about the case and the Halliwell sisters. He had just asked the man about his phone call to the Halliwells and was listening to the Inspector justifying himself when his cellular phone rang.

"Turner," he answered.

"It's Prue Halliwell." His secretary informed him.

He turned to face the Inspector and smirked, "Well speak of the devil." He said.

"Do you want to take a message?" the secretary asked.

"No please put her through."

The secretary connected them.

"Prue?"

"Cole, hi. I was trying to call you." Prue answered on the other end of the line.

"Sorry I was in a meeting with Inspector Morris." He told her.

There was a pause on her end and her could hear her saying something to someone in the background.

"Cole I need to…it's…" she said breaking up.

"Sorry I didn't catch that." He said checking his watch. He had to be in court in a few minutes.

She answered him but the line was so badly broken he couldn't make out a thing she was trying to say to him.

"We have a bad line and I'm running late for court so I'll call you back from my car." He told her before hanging up and heading for the parking lot.

As he made his way to his car he felt something. A tingling on the back of his neck like he was being watched. He looked around but saw nothing so he turned back towards his car. He should have known better because the next thing he knew, everything was going black.

…..**CHARMED**...

Piper put her foot down on the gas as they raced towards the police station. They sped to the private parking lot and saw Emilio crouching over the unconscious form of the assistant DA on the ground.

Emilio jumped out of the way when they sped toward him. They quickly stopped and exited the SUV to confront him. He had an athame and raised it to attack the two sisters. Piper froze him and Prue threw him into a parked vehicle, knocking him unconscious. The athame fell from his hand to the ground and a second Guardian rose from Emilio's prone body.

"Prue!"

Prue saw the athame on the ground and telekinetically threw it at the Guardian, planting it firmly in the centre of the demon's forehead.

Again the two sisters watched as the demon was vanquished in a fiery blaze, taking the athame with him.

They hurried over to Cole.

"Cole! Cole!" Prue called out to him trying to wake him.

He opened and looked at Prue with confusion. "Prue? What are you doing here? What happened?"

Piper and Prue exchanged a look, not knowing what to say to the man.

The cops came to take Emilio in to custody and a paramedic showed up to check Cole over.

"Looks like I owe you for saving my butt." Cole told Prue with smile.

"Looks like I just might have to let you pay me back for that sometime." Prue answered in a flirty tone before leaving with her sister.

Cole could not help but wonder what the hell he was getting himself in to this time.

…**CHARMED**…

Back at the manor Phoebe was heading pass the bathroom to her bedroom when she heard Leo's voice coming from the slightly opened bathroom door.

"Every time I see you, I love you even more…" She heard Leo say.

Wondering what he was doing and unable to help herself she walked up to the door and pushed open to reveal Leo standing in front of the mirror, talking to himself.

He jumped when the door opened and he turned to face her.

"Phoebe!"

"Leo? Should I be warning my sister about this love affair you have going on with your own reflection?" she asked teasingly.

"No! I…" he stuttered, "I was just…"

"Actually, I don't think I want to know." Phoebe told him. "What did you find out about the Guardians?"

"I…I forgot." He told her. He looked embarrassed.

"You forgot?" Phoebe asked in disbelief, "Leo, how could you have forgotten. Piper just asked you to ask them fifteen minutes ago."

He gave her an awkward half smile.

"Okay! Spill it now mister. What's up with you? You've barely been around later and when you are around you have been acting strangely." Phoebe said sternly.

"I can't say." He answered nervously.

"Leo, if this has something to do with Piper I want to know."

"Okay, okay but you can't say anything to Piper." He said pleadingly.

"I'm listening."

"I'm going to ask Piper to marry me."

Phoebe squealed.

"Shhhh, okay you can't say anything to Piper." Leo warned. "It's the only way I could think of that would allow us to be together no matter what they say, but it has to be a secret. If they found out before we got married I don't know what they would do."

"I won't say anything and Leo I would love you to be my brother-in-law but you should go find out about the Guardians before Prue and Piper gets back. You can't afford to have Piper any mad at you at the moment." Phoebe told him.

He nodded, "Thanks Phoebe." With that he orbed out.

…..**CHARMED**…

Leo had barely gone a minute when Piper and Prue returned home. They filled Phoebe in on the details of their rescue of the ADA. Within ten minutes Leo was back.

"That was quick." Phoebe said without thinking. "What did the Elders say about the Guardians?"

"They think that you guys have stumbled on an evil conspiracy in the courtroom." Leo told the three sisters. "An upper level demon must be assigning Guardians to the mortal criminals who are being set free."

"That would explain why Emilio has two Guardians." Piper added. "The public defender seemed suspicious."

"Yeh but he isn't exactly in the best position to be setting criminals free." Prue pointed out. "But the Judge is."

"Yes but you can't just vanquish a Judge without proof that he is a demon." Leo told them.

"We better come up with a plan quickly because Emilio gets arraigned in night court in about an hour." Piper added.

Prue looked at Piper and smiled, "I've got an idea."

With that they made their way to the courthouse.

…..**CHARMED**…

Piper was not pleased with the plan. Some argued with her sisters the entire trip to the courthouse. She thought it would be better to try for a spell. Have the entire plan dependent up on her ability to freeze people was not sitting well with her.

They walked in to the courtroom to see that they were already in progress. The public defender was arguing about the prosecution harassing his client.

The three sisters and Leo silently moved to sit with Darryl behind the prosecutors table.

"Do it now." Prue whispered to Piper.

Piper tried but nothing happened.

"Try it again." Prue insisted.

This time Darryl, Leo and Cole Turner froze. Everyone else was still moving and talking.

"It worked!" Piper said surprised.

"It's the Judge!" Phoebe pointed out. "and the Public Defender."

"It's everybody!" Piper added.

The three sisters got up. This was not good.

"Kill them!" The Judge ordered.

The courtroom was thrown in to chaos as everyone turned to attack the Charmed Ones and the Judge morphed in to a hideous demon.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe rushed out of the room and hid in a side chamber, locking themselves in.

They were startled when a fireball hit the outside of the door.

"What should we do?" Phoebe asked Prue, "This was your idea you know."

"Freeze them!" Prue instructed Piper.

"I can't. They are immune to it. Once they are immune they stay that way." Piper told them.

"Okay the best defence is a good offence." Prue told them, "Get ready."

Phoebe was holding tight to Prue's hand.

"Don't hold my hand." She told her little sister.

Prue telekinetically threw the door open and the people behind it flew backwards.

An all-out brawl started up in the courtroom. Phoebe was taking on one of the bailiffs, he came at her his baton and she jumped out of the way only to end up in the ceiling.

"I'm levitating!" Phoebe called out in disbelief.

They somehow managed to subdue all the assailants. The Judge threw a fireball at Prue and she sent it back at him.

"Wait a minute," Piper got her sisters' attention, "if they are demons, where are their powers?"

At that moment the Judge made his escape. "Come to me!" he called as he exited and the sisters watched as Guardians exited the body of all the assailants and entered the Judge.

"They are not demons. They are just protected by them." Prue pointed out. "Come on." She dragged Phoebe by the arm after the Judge.

They got to the hallway just in time to see the Judge shimmer away from the courthouse.

"Damn!" Prue cursed but they could do nothing about it. "Let's get back before Cole unfreezes." She told her sisters.

They returned to the courtroom to see Cole, Leo and Darryl still in the positions they were left in.

"How are we going to explain all this to him?" Piper asked.

"I have an idea." Phoebe told her sisters. She grabbed a discorded baton from the floor and moved over to the ADA. "Wow! He is ever hotter in person." She said.

"Hey I saw him first!" Prue exclaimed.

Phoebe chucked. "I was just observing." She told her sister. She then apologised to the frozen form of the ADA then struck across the back of his head with the baton.

Cole fell to the floor with a huff and was unconscious. Prue rushed to his side and shook him awake.

Cole opened his eyes for the second time that day and looked in to Prue Halliwell's.

"What happened?" he asked yet again as he tried to sit up, rubbing the back of his head.

Prue fed him a story about Emilio going nuts and trying to escape.

"And yet again you came to my rescue." Cole joking said to Prue. "Why is it that I suddenly feel like the blushing Damsel in distress?"

Prue laughed, "You can thank me by buying me lunch sometime." She said giving him a flirty smile.

"Definitely!" Cole agreed.

The entire time Cole did not notice Prue's sister and another young woman talking to Inspector Morris and a strange man by the entrance of the courtroom.

…..**CHARMED**…

Cole felt like a right idiot. He had known something demonic was going on yet he hadn't done anything. Worse, he had heard someone entire the courtroom while he was arguing with the Judge and Public Defendant but he was too caught up in the argument to turn and see who had entered. I had then felt white magic trying to be worked on him and not knowing what to make of it, had allowed it to succeed.

He knew he had made the right choice though when he woke up on the floor with Prue Halliwell bending over him. She was a witch. There was no other explanation. Then to make things worse he had agreed to take her to lunch.

He didn't know what had gotten in to him. She was attractive enough but she was a witch for goodness sake.

Then there was the matter of the demon who was handing out Guardians. When he had regained consciousness he hadn't detected a recent vanquish so he had to assume that the demon had escaped. There was no telling how big the demon's operation was. It had to be stopped.

What was he going to do now?

**Author's Note: Okay that's it for Chapter 3 and The Honeymoon's Over. Sorry for making Cole seem so careless in this episode. Just going off the episode and they made him careless in that episode even though he was supposed to be on his guard considering that he was undercover for the Triad.**

**Please review?**


	5. Star Crossed Lovers

**Author's Note: Yay! Summer freedom!**

**Chapter 4**

**Star Crossed Lovers**

Phoebe and Prue were out somewhere. Piper and Leo were supposed to have the house for themselves for the evening to spend some quality time together. Only problem was that Piper didn't know how feasible that would be consider that fact that the Elders wanted them to stop seeing each other and they were always arguing about that these days.

Piper walked through the darkened house calling for Leo.

"In here!" she heard him answer from the conservatory.

Piper entered the conservatory and stopped. The sight before her took her breath away. Leo stood in the middle of the room surrounded by the most beautiful roses Piper had ever seen and flickering candle light.

"Wow!"

Leo smiled at her and approached her. She didn't know what to say as he got down on one knee.

"Piper," he began, "when I look at you I can't help but think I'm the luckiest man in the world. Every day I love you more and more, and I know that we are meant to be together. I want to love you with all my being forever. I want to start a family with you and nurture our love and I hope that you want all the same things that I do."

Piper wanted to cry.

"Piper Halliwell, Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Piper wanted to say yes. She really did but she couldn't help the doubt.

"Piper, please say something." Leo begged after several minutes of silence.

"The Elders…" was all that she managed.

"I know." Leo answered and stood to lead her to take a seat, "Piper I know, but this way they can't separate us. 'Up There' there is a hierarchy. If we should get married it would be a holy union. Something that not even my bosses could break. It would be like going over their heads."

That did not sound encouraging to Piper. "But?" she asked. "I can hear a but coming."

Leo sighed, "The only problem is that it would have to be in secret."

"You mean we have to elope?" she asked.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Leo asked getting nervous now.

"Well it's not exactly Cinderella."

"Piper the only way they can hurt us is if the find out before the wedding. That is why it would have to be a secret.

Piper hated the thought. It took away all the romance from marriage. It took away everything she had ever imagine getting married would be like.

"I have to think about it." She told Leo before quickly making her escape to her room. There goes any thought of romance for the night.

Leo watched her go sadly.

….**CHARMED**….

Prue and Phoebe were trying to sneak in to the house when a lamp in the living room snapped on and revealed Piper waiting up for them. One look at their sister's face and they knew something was wrong.

"Oh sweetie what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she and Prue joined her on the couch.

"Leo asked me to marry him." Piper told them.

"Really?!" both Phoebe and Prue exclaimed excitedly at the same time.

Piper remained stoic.

"Is that a good thing?" Prue asked.

Piper said nothing.

"Is that what you wanted?" Phoebe asked.

"It is." Piper said sadly. "But he only asked because the Elders threatened to separate us and we would have to get married in secret. That's not what I want."

"Oh sweetie!" Phoebe said sadly. "You know that's not true. Leo loves you more than anything and the two of you are meant to be. Just because it has to be a secret does not meant that he isn't sincere with his reasons. We all know that you both want this and it will happen so why are you punishing yourself?"

Piper didn't know what to say.

"You should talk to Leo." Prue told her. "Phoebe and I will be upstairs." Prue pulled Phoebe away and up the stairs.

"LEO!" Piper called looking up to the ceiling.

Leo appeared in a shower of blue and white lights. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes." Piper answered and walked towards him. "I don't want to live my life without you." She told him. "I will marry you."

Piper kissed her fiancé passionately.

…..**CHARMED**…

Everywhere Piper Halliwell went marriage and weddings seemed to follow her. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything without it reminding her of the one thing she could not speak about. Her own wedding.

There were nothing but bridal magazines and women reading bridal magazines at the salon. Newly engaged or married people were popping up everywhere, in the streets, at the club and once even in an elevator with her. And of course it was all over TV so it felt as if there was no escaping it.

When Piper got home from the salon Phoebe and Prue were arguing about who would be her maid of honour.

"What makes you think I'll even be able to have one?" Piper asked her sisters.

Phoebe and Prue tried to comfort her. They knew she was feeling down about having to get married in secret.

"I'm not a girlie girl who wants some fairy tale wedding," she told her sisters, "but I at least want to be able to celebrate it a little."

"You might not be getting your dream wedding but you are getting your dream guy." Prue pointed out.

Leo chose then to orb in on the stairs.

"Leo!" Phoebe exclaimed loudly.

Leo winced and shushed her.

"Leo!" Phoebe whispered.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news." He told the sisters.

"Could you possibly be the bearer of at least a hug?" Piper asked.

"Not after what I just found out." Leo said taking a seat facing his fiancée. "They want an answer Piper. About us. Either there isn't an us or you guys get a new Whitelighter. We have until tomorrow night to decide."

"Tomorrow night? That's insane." Piper told him.

"There is door number three. We can try to pull this off by tomorrow night. If we do they can't break that apart." He said with conviction.

"Yeh but if they find out they break us apart in to ten thousand little pieces." Piper told him.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"I believe the term he used was unspeakable wrath the likes of which you can't even imagine." Piper said sadly.

"Look I'm not going to lie to you. We'll be taking a huge risk and until they get an answer they will be listening very closely so any talk of it, any use of the 'W' word would be off limits." Leo told Piper.

"I hate to be the detail police but how are we going to hide it from them when we are like on their supernatural redial. They're always going to be tuning in." Prue interjected. "Phoebe, did you find anything in the Book of Shadows about how to hide this?" she asked.

"No. Nothing." Phoebe answered. "I'm sorry I'm still on the unspeakable wrath part. I mean is that just the bride and groom or does that include the bridesmaids?"

"Phoebe!" Prue warned.

"What! I mean there must be some real reason that this merging is so forbidden. They are hard-core against it." She rationalised.

"Yeh well rules are meant to be broken." Prue told her.

"Yeh but bodies weren't" Phoebe pointed out.

"And neither were hearts." Piper added. "Leo, are you sure there is a way we can do this without getting caught?"

"If there is, we'll find it." He assured her. "Just be extra careful. Speak in codes and especially avoid using words like, you know…dom dom do dom"

Piper chuckled, "Alright, you should go." She told her fiancé. The less time you spend here is probably better."

Piper made to kiss Leo but stopped herself at the last minute.

"We probably shouldn't do that either." Piper added.

Leo orbed away.

Kit chose that moment to screech loudly drawing their attention to her. The three sisters hurried to see what the matter was and discovered that Kit had cornered an owl on their front step.

Piper chastised the cat and then before their eyes, as the sun set the owl magically transformed in to a naked man on their stoop.

…..**CHARMED**…

Cole was going to call Prue Halliwell and tell her that there was no way in which he could go out to lunch with her. He didn't even know why he had agreed to take her out sometime. He should have gone kicking and screaming when she suggested it.

Why hadn't he gone kicking and screaming?

He couldn't afford to get mixed up with a witch. Now with the place abuzz with rumours of the source and the Triad plotting, it was especially dangerous.

He wanted to pack up and leave San Francisco, maybe even the country but something was keeping him from doing just that.

Cole sighed. He had a demon to find any way. He had dug around a bit in the sleazier parts of the city, trying to find the demon that had been posing as a judge and handing out Guardians. This morning he had finally gotten a promising piece of information from his sources. The Judge was still in town, he still had to collect all his Guardians before even thinking about relocating.

Cole took a taxi to the address in Chinatown where the Judge was supposed to be hiding out. He didn't want the demon to sense another demon coming if he was capable of that. He made his way to the dingy flat above a condemned looking restaurant, made sure that no one saw him enter and knocked on the door.

The judge opened the door and froze in shock. "Turner!" he said in disbelief, "How did you…"

He never got to finish his sentence as with a wave of his hand, Cole set the weaker demon on fire, vanquishing him with barely any effort.

Satisfied with a job well done, Cole shimmered home and life went on.

….….**CHARMED**…

The naked man did not want their help. He had been cursed by his boss to be turned in to an owl by day and he was reluctant to take the sisters' help, insisting that Kit had made him lose enough time already by dragging him to their door.

"I cannot spend another day like this. I only have twelve hours before I am airborne again. Tonight this thing will end. His life and hopefully the curse that goes with it." The man told the sisters.

"Just give us thirty seconds please?" Prue begged.

Piper gave him some of Leo's clothes and told him to get dress while they talked. She was more concerned about the hiding the wedding than helping someone who didn't wish to be helped.

By the time the three sisters turned around their innocent was already gone.

Prue made the decision to look in the book and scry for the innocent while Phoebe helped Piper with the wedding.

Phoebe confided in Prue that she didn't think that they should be breaking the rules. Prue wasn't happy to hear her sister say that but agreed to let Phoebe look for the innocent while she helped Piper instead.

….**CHARMED**….

Prue and Piper where in a bookshop buying some wedding books to help with the wedding and arguing about their choices when none other than Cole Turner walked up to them.

"Ding ding! Back to your corners." He joked, getting their attention.

"Hello!" Prue said greeting him with a big smile.

He smiled back. "Prue and Piper." He greeted them.

This was Cole's chance. He could tell her now that he couldn't take her to lunch. He opened his mouth to say so but it just wouldn't come out.

_What could be the harm anyway?_ He asked himself. She is attractive and it's not like it could ever get serious so why not take her out.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Prue said, flirting with him.

Cole always enjoyed being flirted with and deciding that it was just for a bit of fun anyway, he flirted back. "You better be care," he told her, "or a guy might start to think he's being followed."

"You better be careful," Piper interjected, "or a girl might think that her sister is getting a really cheesy pickup line."

Prue rolled her eyes and ignored Piper. "What brings you here?" she asked.

"I needed some source material on a forensics psychology case." He told her.

"Right?!" Prue said, not believing him for a second.

Cole chuckled and a shop assistant chose that moment to walk up to him and hand him a selection of books.

Prue felt a bit embarrassed by her mistake but never one to let a little thing like that stop her, laughed it off as all three of them made their way to the counter.

Piper put her books on the counter to be checked through and Cole saw the titles.

"So who is the lucky guy?" Cole asked Prue, "Or more importantly, who is the lucky sister?"

Prue hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Me!...me," Piper chipped in. "Our cousin Mimi."

Prue gave Piper an incredulous look, "Little cousin Mimi." She agreed.

Cole chuckled not believing it for a second. He paid for his books. "Well I probably should get going." He told Prue. "I sort of have plans to bump in to another eye witness over at the Gas 'N Sips."

Prue laughed. "Cute." She said.

"I get cuter."

There were two bags on the counter. Cole picked up the bag closet to him and Piper grabbed the one closest to her.

"Looking forward to that lunch." Prue told him as she followed Piper out out of the shop and Cole went his separate way.

Maybe he would have some fun with this girl after all. There really was nothing like sleeping with the enemy.

It wasn't until he had gotten all the way home that he realised that he had the wrong books.

….**CHARMED**….

"I can't believe I got the wrong books!" Piper said throwing the bag of books she was carrying on the nearest flat surface, which happened to be the much abused table in the foyer.

"I'm sorry!" Prue said managing to almost sound apologetic.

"If you weren't so busy flirting with the ADA we might have gotten what we went there for in the first place." Piper complained.

"Piper, I'm sorry! What more can I say? To be fair you probably would have gotten the right books if you weren't so eager to get away from us flirting." Prue reasoned.

"So this is all my fault?!"

"I'm not saying that." Prue sighed. She looked around eager to change the and not seeing any sign of Phoebe jumped at the opportunity. "We can hand out blame later." She said, "For now let's go see if Phoebe found anything, she's probably still in the attic.

The two sisters entered the attic to see Phoebe flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"How did it go?" Phoebe asked, seeing her sisters enter the attic.

"I ended up with the wrong books," Piper complained as she moved to join Phoebe by the book, "and…ah…Prue almost got lucky right there in the store."

"Really?!" Phoebe asked with a huge, amused smile plastered across her face. "Who with?"

"Assistant District Attorney Cole Turner." Piper answered.

Prue simply crossed her arms, smirked and looked way too pleased with herself.

"Good for you Prue! He really is a hottie!" a grinning Phoebe commented.

"Isn't he?" Prue answered, pleased with herself.

"Alright! Alright! I think that's enough salivating over the ADA for one night. We have an innocent to help. Remember?" Piper said rolling her eyes at her sisters' antics. "Phoebe what did you find?"

Phoebe looked sheepishly at her sister, "I'm not really sure." She said. "Nothing really seems to fit.

"I know what you mean. I mean, I can understand cursing someone in to an animal but way for only half of the day?" Prue added.

"That and we still don't know where he went," Phoebe continued, "I tried scrying with the owl feather but it doesn't seem to work while he's human.

"I found something," Piper who had taken over flipping through the book gave out.

"On the curse?!" Phoebe asked surprised seeing as she had just spent a good few hours searching and hadn't seen anything remotely helpful.

"No...uh…about the…um…rutabaga." Piper clarified using the word that they had chosen earlier as a code word so the elders wouldn't find out about the planned upcoming nuptials. "It's a ritual that's like a rutabaga but it's called…um…" she hurried over to a small black board and a piece of chalk, wrote it down and held it up for her sisters to see.

"How yeh the Hand Fasti…aaah" Phoebe trailed off as her sisters shushed her.

"The reason we write the bad words is so that we don't say the bad words." Piper chastised. "Wait a minute I thought you said you looked in the book and couldn't find anything to help me?" she asked.

"I...well yeh…it said that we needed a High Priestess and since we don't have one of those I just sort of figured why even mention it. Besides I couldn't find anything in there about how to hide it from them and…" Phoebe said reaching for the black board to write on it, "since that is the most important part so that we don't have to feel the…um…" she showed them the words 'unspeakable wrath' written on the board.

"I think you can say those words." Piper said not even slightly amused.

"I was hoping writing them down would help us remember them." Phoebe said with a nervous chuckle.

Prue cleared her throat and gave Phoebe a look. A look that clearly asked 'What the hell are you doing?', which was ignored by Phoebe as she kept at it.

"I'm just worried…um… that if you go through with it, it's going to be too dangerous and that maybe…um…this is really hard for me to say but…ah…maybe you are being a little selfish."

"Selfish?" Piper asked.

"Yeh! Because, what if your rutabaga keeps us from doing our jobs? Keeps us from saving innocent people? What happens then?

"Ah…yeh…what about me? I mean maybe you're right. Maybe I am being selfish but…what's wrong with that? I mean, when do we get to do something for ourselves? Haven't you ever wondered that, or wanted that?" Piper asked.

"Yeh…absolutely…but not at the expense of hurting other people or each other."

"Is that what you are afraid of? Getting hurt?" Piper asked her baby sister.

"No, Piper. I'm afraid that you are not afraid of getting hurt."

I've been through more pain in the last two years than you can imagine and this is the only way to stop that. Now I would like to do the right thing but…I also wanna be with him." She said walking over to the Book of Shadows and closing it.

The owl feather flew out and fell to the floor in front of Phoebe who immediately picked it up and was thrown in to a premonition of their innocent seemingly being attacked by a wolf.

On that note their sisterly issues were cast aside and they were off to save the innocent.

…..**Charmed**….

Later after rescuing the Innocent who turned out to not need rescuing and finding out the story behind the curse from his girlfriend (and all that other icky, gooey stuff that as a girl I probably should like but mostly just find myself getting irritated by) Phoebe was in the attic, desperately trying to find something of help in the book.

"Anything! Anything! Anything!" she begged no one in particular. Suddenly the pages of the Book of Shadows started to turn on its own accord and came to a rest on the page about the Hand Fasting. "Wow! Okay I specifically asked for a…"

She was cut off by an eerily familiar disembodied voice, "You asked for an answer. There it is."

Phoebe looked around just in time to see her grandmother's spirit appear in a swirl of white lights.

"Here I am!"

Phoebe smiled happily and rushed across the room to greet her with a hug, realising that her grandmother wasn't corporeal she made herself stop.

"Grams! Oh I would hug you but…"

"I know." Penny reassured her, "It's just good to be here."

"Yeh…and not that I'm not thrilled by that but I'm a little fuzzy on the why."

"You need guidance. Some advice on a certain sister situation. Am I getting warm?"

"Red Hot!" Phoebe answered, "But wait a minute, if you know that mean that they know and if they know we are fffu…"

"Fine!" Penny cut her grand-daughter off. "anyway I'm beyond them now. Secret is safe with me."

From there they discussed Phoebe's worries concerning the entire situation. Then Phoebe was called down stairs as Prue and Piper were being attacked.

….**Charmed**…..

The innocent got shot by an arrow in his owl form. Leo showed up to try and heal him with no luck and then the doorbell went off.

Phoebe rose to answer the door as Prue tried to comfort Christopher's girlfriend.

Phoebe opened the front door and was greeted by the sight of the ever gorgeous ADA, Cole Turner. She smiled up at him.

"Hi!" She greeted.

…**Charmed**…...

Without knowing why, Cole Turner found himself parked in front of the address on the receipt slip from the bookstore, clutching the bag of bridal book and trying to figure out how exactly he moved from deciding to leave the books with his secretary and leaving a message for Prue or her sister to pick it up, to actually being in front of the Halliwell house.

Deciding that he was already there and not wanting the neighbours to call the cops on him for suspicious behaviour, he climbed out of the car and made his way to the front door. He rang the bell and waited.

The door opened and a woman peeked out. I woman that wasn't Prue or her sister Piper. A woman who was smiling at him and making it very hard for him to breath.

"Hi!" she greeted him happily.

"I…um…hi." He found himself spluttering pathetically. "Um…yeh…13…29…Prescott Street…"

She was laughing at him. She was trying to hide it but she was definitely laughing at him.

"I'm…ah…"

"Here to see Prue?" she supplied.

"Prue?" Cole found himself asking stupidly.

She actually laughed then. Probably thought he was nervous seeing Prue again.

"Prue!" she called out. "I think you have a visitor!"

Cole could hear someone answering in the background but he could only really focus on the woman in front of him.

She was…wow…skin exposed between the end of her top and her jeans. He wanted to lick it. Was he drooling? God please don't make him be drooling!

He glanced down to see that he still held the bag of books out in front of him as if passing it to her. He lowered his arm feeling stupid. Great! Now she probably thinks he is a complete loser.

"….sister Phoebe."

"Uh… what?"

She giggled, "I'm Prue's other sister Phoebe." She repeated.

Cole was about to say something. Maybe even something sort of intelligent when Prue appeared behind her.

"Cole! Hi!" she greeted as Phoebe grinned and disappeared inside the house.

Prue was talking. Cole knew she was but his thoughts were elsewhere. Namely with her sister.

Next thing he knew he was standing there, empty handed and facing a closed door with a somewhat fuzzy and terrifying impression that he had set a lunch date for the following day with who he was quickly coming to think of as the wrong sister.

Shit!

**Author's Note: Writing this I was forced to remember how utterly 2D I found Piper and the whole Piper/Leo romance to be. Heck I didn't even really start liking Piper as nothing more than the other sister until much further in to the show.**


	6. Fairy Dust

**Chapter 5**

**Fairy Dust**

"Cole! Hi!" Prue Halliwell greeted as she approached the bar where the ever gorgeous Mr Cole Turner was leaning lazily.

"Prue!"

"Sorry I'm late. Had to sort out something with my sister, relationship problems, you know the kind of thing and my other sister has my car."

"Oh Yes, sisters." Cole answered with a nervous chuckled.

He was nervous. Prue couldn't help but find it cute.

"So! Doesn't matter anymore, I am all yours for the next," she glanced down at her watch, "however long this date should last."

Another nervous chuckle from Cole.

"About our…" Cole started by was cut off by Prue.

"I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward for this date." She said as she signalled for the bartender to order herself a drink.

Cole gulped. This was not heading in the direction he was hoping. He better nip it in the bud as quick as possible.

"Look Prue," he started to explain, "I wasn't going to show up tonight but…"

Prue's mobile started to ring. She smiled apologetically at him and held up her index finger asking for a minute to get the call.

"Phoebe!" she answered, "This is so not a good time. Could I ring you back in a bit or better yet talk to you when I get home?"

Cole tried not to look too curiously at her as she spoke to her sister.

"What?" she asked, "Are you sure?"

Cole sighed. On one hand he didn't have to confront Prue but on the other hand he would still be technically dating her if he didn't get this over with.

Prue hung the phone up.

"Cole, I am so sorry. I really was looking forward to this but I have got to go. Family emergency! Rain check?!" She all but declared as she got up and started putting on her coat.

"Oh Prue this will be quick, just a few minutes of your time?" Cole asked. Unfortunately Prue was already halfway to the door and didn't seem to hear him over the music in the bar.

"Damn!" Cole said as he watched her disappear through the door.

…..CHARMED…

"I'm sorry. I'm soooooo sorry!" Phoebe greeted her sister as she entered the living room. "I know tonight was your date with mister tall, dark and gorgeous ADA but this is really important." She said signalling to the pre-teen girl sitting in one of the chairs in her nightgown with dirt on her face, clutching a box.

"We'll reschedule." Prue said shrugging it off but visibly not pleased with the situation. "Innocents come first."

…..CHARMED….

Six strong drinks later and Cole was thanking the powers that be for his demon constitution. He knew he had to end it with Prue before anything really started but he just couldn't seem to get around to it.

He signalled the bartender for another drink.

"Last one." The guy informed him when he brought the drink over.

"Hey!" Cole stopped him from leaving. "How long after breaking up with a girl does a guy have to wait before asking out her sister?" he asked.

The bartender gave him an incredulous look and started to laugh. Cole took that as a sign, downed his drink in one go and settled his bill. "That's what I thought." He said as he left the bar.

….CHARMED…...

Phoebe had just finished presenting their childhood drawings to Piper and Prue as proof of the existence of fairies when the house phone rang. "I'll get it." She said as she left her sisters to contemplate what she had just told them.

"Hi!...uh…Beautiful morning isn't?" the strong, gorgeous baritone of the ADA greeted her.

Phoebe laughed at how nervous he sounded. "Do you always greeted strange women like that?" she asked him.

"Phoebe? Right?" he asked.

"Ah…yep! I'll just get Prue." She told him.

"NO!" he said startling her. "I mean…I…can I ask you a question?"

"Okay. Sure." She answered not really sure what to make of his reaction.

"Um…I…it's just…Prue. Does she like me. I mean like, like me?" he asked nervously.

Phoebe giggled not knowing what to think of his very thirteen years old girl question.

"I mean, last night…"

"Oh! Don't worry about that. I had a thing and needed Prue's help." Phoebe tried to reassure him. "Trust me she is very, very, very interested."

"Oh! I…God…"

"Wait! Do you like, like her?" Phoebe asked.

"I…I…maybe I should talk to her now." He said sounding nervous.

Phoebe sighed, "Prue! It's Cole!" she called.

She was worried that Cole Turner was messing with her sister but she knew that Prue could take care of herself.

Prue grabbed the phone from Phoebe. "Cole! Hi!" she greeted. "How are you?"

Phoebe was halfway up the stairs when she heard Prue say, "Billy Appleby? Who's Billy Appleby?"

Phoebe felt her heart give a little flutter. "Kill it Before it Dies!" she whispered to herself.

"Yes, I think my sister is obsessed with that movie." Prue told Cole. "Um…Phoebe."

Phoebe did not stay for any more of their conversation but as she could just about hear Prue telling him she would call him back later.

Phoebe threw herself on her bed. She had to stop it. She could not afford to be crushing on her sister's maybe boyfriend, especially after the whole Roger fiasco.

…..CHARMED…...

And now he found himself at the Halliwells door…again. It was starting to feel like a never ending cycle, him trying to break things off with Prue, she blowing him off and him trying to end it all over again.

He sighed not knowing when he'd turn in to such a coward.

He rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds. He was about to ring the doorbell again when the door as pulled open forcefully, startling him and revealing Prue and Phoebe Halliwell on the other side.

"Cole!" Phoebe greeted him with childlike glee.

"What are you doing here?!" Prue asked in an overly sweet, childish voice.

"I needed to talk to you Prue." He answered, trying not to pay too much attention to her sister and how cute she looked in that outfit which he would have found obnoxious on anyone else.

"I was going to call you!" Prue declared in the same voice. "You can't be here right now because something…something mean and scary is about to happen."

Cole didn't know what to think of their behaviour but Witch's business was none of his concern no matter how attractive he found one of them to be, so he was staying out of it. Only problem was, he had driven there and his bladder didn't seem to be on his side at the moment.

"I should get in touch with you again later, only…um…can I use your restroom?" he asked.

Both sisters giggled.

"Number one or number two?" Phoebe asked.

"Uuh?"

"Well whatever it is you better make it fast." Prue warned him in the same sickly sweet and childish voice as they giggled at some inside joke.

As he moved passed them Cole picked up the scent of fairies. _'Ah…fairies!' _Cole quickly made his way to the restroom. They were definitely up to something and it would certainly explain their odd behaviour if they were messing around with fairy dust.

…..CHARMED….

Big, Ugly Demon was trying to get the Book of Shadows!

"Oh wow! That's a big troll!" Phoebe exclaimed after the demon had shimmered away.

"No, I think that was a big Demon!" Prue said in a scared little girl's voice.

Then as if to top thing off the trools chose that moment to attack Phoebe, steal the key to the box with the fairy princess and send Phoebe and Prue tumbling down the stairs.

Not good!

…CHARMED…

Cole was in the middle of relieving himself when he heard a growl. A very deep, primal and demonic sort of growl. He was just deciding if he should ignore it and pretend he hadn't heard anything or investigate when he heard a crashing sound on the other side of the bathroom door. It sounded a lot like someone or even multiple people falling down the stairs. Worried about what could be happening out there and not really thinking his actions through, Cole rushed out of the bathroom and found Prue and Phoebe Halliwell lying in a heap at the bottom of their attic stairs.

"Phoebe!…uh…uum…Prue are you okay?" he asked them as he fought to hide a blush.

They both nodded, seemingly not noticing his faux pas or not caring.

"You know what? Sorry to rush you but you should leave!" Prue got up and started ushering him towards the front door.

"Are you too sure you are alright?" He asked. "That sounded like a pretty nasty fall."

"Yeh, we're fine." Phoebe answered.

"You two seem different." He pointed out. "I mean, I thought maybe you two were drunk or something but now…you seem…"

Why was he delaying? He had a pretty good idea what was going on with these witches so why the hell was he sticking around, getting in their way and practically begging to be exposed to them?

"Sober!" Prue offered. "Stairs can be…sobering."

"Right!...Okay!...Prue will call you later." Phoebe told him as she led him by the arm to the door.

His arm tingled where she touched. Prue was saying something about a rain check but seriously how could he be expected to pay attention when Phoebe was touching him and she was so…so…so very close, smelling particularly delicious. What was that shampoo?

As the door closed between him and the sisters he couldn't help but think that he was doomed.

…CHARMED…...

After the fairies were taken care of and Leo and Piper were happily reunited, Prue and Phoebe still had the big, ugly and scary demon who had tried to steal the Book of Shadows to worry about.

"Should we tell them about the Demon after the book?" Phoebe asked.

"I think after all they've been through they deserve one night of demon free romance." Prue told her younger sister. "Besides, did you get a good look at him?"

"I'm not really sure. He was big and ugly though so if he is in the book he shouldn't be too hard to identify." Phoebe answered. "And speaking of romance," she added, "are you going to called the sexy ADA?" she asked.

"Maybe!" Prue answered with a smirk and left her sister in the hallway.

…..CHARMED….

Cole was just getting ready to pack up and leave the office for the night when his desk phone rang.

"Turner!" he answered.

"Oh! Cole! What are you doing at the office at two in the morning?" Prue's voice asked.

"Prue? What are you doing calling me at the office at two in the morning?" he countered.

"I was going to leave a message. You know taking the cowards way out for apologising for blowing you off so many times in such a short period of time." She told him, almost sounding sincere.

"I…it's alright. I'm actually glad you called." He told her.

"You are?" she asked sounding pleased.

"I…I just wanted to say…that…um…I like you Prue…"

"I like you too." Prue chipped in.

Cole sighed. Now he really knew nothing could have happened between them. Prue was just too abrasive for him.

"It's just that I just don't think the two of us are very compatible." He finished quickly before she had a chance to say anything else and make him feel even guiltier for leading her on in the first place.

"I don't know what to say Cole." She answered and he noted that her customary smirk was gone from her voice.

"I'm sorry." He told her and even to his ears he sounded pathetic. Seriously, he had no idea how he managed to live to be as old as he is and have absolutely no idea how to talk to women.

"I guess this is goodbye then." She told him softly.

"Yes, I think so."

He stayed on the line and listened to the soft click as she hung up the phone.


	7. Awkward Hellos

Chapter 6

Awkward Hellos

Cole had just picked out a striped sky blue shirt and a striped lilac shirt to match his favourite slate suit and was a heading to the cashier when he spotted Phoebe Halliwell on the opposite side of the store trying on the most sinful dress he had ever seen.

If it wasn't for his height he would have missed her and boy was he glad he was talk.

The dress was…wow!

The hemline was halfway up her thigh and the material hugged her curves in all the right places, while the neckline plunged dangerously low.

She turned around to check herself in a nearby mirror and that was when he saw the back of the dress and found himself salivating like a starving dog over a bone.

Before he knew what he was doing his legs were taking him over to her. If he had a lick of sense he'd turn back now but he must have been a glutton for punishment because the next thing he knew was standing behind her, openly admiring her in the dress.

"You should definitely get that dress." He heard himself telling her.

He could hear his voice thick with want.

Was he crazy? He'd dumped her sister not two weeks ago and now he was openly hitting on her in the middle of a department store.

She glanced up at his reflection in the mirror and for a split second he saw attraction in her eyes then nothing but surprise and then something akin to horror.

"Cole!"

"Phoebe! Hi!...uum…sorry…I"

She gave him an odd look then…wait did she just blush?

"What are you playing at?" she asked.

Cole could tell she was angry at him.

"I…sorry…I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just…bye!" he hurried away from her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hundred and fourteen years old and her was acting like a randy teenager over a witch to make matters worse.

He quickly purchased his shirts and made his escape. Still less than half an hour later he found himself back in the store asking the clerk if she had bought the dress and ending up buying it himself.

He didn't even want to begin to think what the sales clerk must think of him.

….CHARMED…

"Don't be silly Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed as the two sisters made their way to Piper's car.

"I'm telling you Pheebs, he likes you." Piper insisted.

Phoebe hid a half smile and shrugged her sister off. "He doesn't! He was just being nice," she denied, "and even if he does, what kind of girl does he think I am? He just dumped my sister!"

"In all fairness to him, he and Prue weren't really dating." Piper protested. "They flirted and they went or one drink, which might I remind you lasted all of five minutes. That does not exactly spell out 'dating' at least not in my books and probably not in Prue's either." Piper pointed out.

Phoebe huffed. "Even if he is attracted to me, and I doubt that, I don't find him the least bit attractive." She denied.

"Ha!"

"What! I being serious here."

"Please! Phoebe, what was all that about how cute his butt is then?" Piper asked.

"It's the only attractive part on him. I don't go for arrogant, jerks who mess with my sister's emotions." Phoebe told her sister.

Piper sighed. "Trust me Pheebs. Prue can take care of herself and believe me when I tell you this, the only part of our sister that got messed with is her libido. You should get yours!"

"Never gonna happen!" Phoebe swore.

Piper laughed.

There was a few minutes of silence.

"He does have a nice butt." Piper said causing her sister to laugh.

"Careful! Leo might think he has some competition!"

Piper only chuckled.

…..CHARMED….

Piper and Phoebe returned home to find Prue camped out in the conservatory going through some of her photos.

Phoebe headed upstairs to her room while Piper joined Prue in the conservatory.

"Guess who we ran in to just now at the store?" Piper asked.

"Hint?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, has a nice butt and happens to be an ADA."

"You and Phoebe bumped in to Cole Turner?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" Prue asked.

"Phoebe was trying on a dress and he was hitting on her." Piper told her sister.

"Men!" Prue huffed.

"I think Phoebe is crushing on him."

"What!" Prue exclaimed in disbelief. "That's so like her!"

"Oh come on Prue!" Piper defended, "She didn't even encourage it and besides it's not like anything ever happened between you two!"

"I…" Prue didn't know what to say.

"Can you honestly say that you think it could have ever worked out to anything more than a short fling between you?" Piper asked.

"I…"

"You should tell Pheebs to give him a call." Piper advised.

"Piper!"

"What! She likes him and he obviously likes her. If you saw the way he was looking at her at the store you wouldn't be able to deny it." Piper reasoned.

Prue looked thoughtful for a moment. Cole Turner always did seem to get nervous when Phoebe was around and he did make references to her favourite movie.

"You know what? Don't care! She can have him." Prue conceded.

"How very big of you Prue!" Phoebe said from the doorway, sounding very annoyed and startling her sisters. "Now that you're done with him Phoebe can have him!"

"Well that's all you're good for isn't it?!" Prue found herself saying snarkily before she could stop herself.

Phoebe was visibly offended. "Well maybe I will call him then!" she threw at her sister before storming out.

Realising her mistake Prue quickly followed her sister to apologise. She made her way upstairs after Phoebe just in time to see her bedroom door slam and hear the lock click.

"Pheebs! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that!" Prue called through the door. "Phoebe!"

Nothing.

Piper came up behind her, "Give her a few to calm down." Piper advised.

Prue gave Phoebe's door one last remorseful look before heading down the stairs.

…...CHARMED…

Cole was in the shower when he heard his mobile start to ring. He just about made it out of the shower and to the mobile on the last ring.

"Turner!" he answered.

"Cole?"

Was that?

"Phoebe?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered coyly. "I…maybe this was a bad idea after all. I shouldn't have called."

"No! I mean...What's a bad idea? Why did you ring me?"

"I…I…"

Cole found himself holding his breath.

"Cole do you maybe want to grab lunch or something some time?" she blurted out.

Cole was stunned. He had hoped she was interested but he never would have expected this and he certainly wasn't holding his breath.

"I…" he started to respond.

"I knew this was a bad idea! I'm sorry. I won't bother you again."

"Phoebe! No! I mean yes! I'd love to meet up some time." Her reassured her quickly before she had a chance to hang up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

"How about Thursday? I have an early morning but I'm free for lunch." She told him.

"Sorry I'm booked all this week but I am free next Tuesday." He to her.

"That's Halloween." She pointed out.

"Oh! Do you have plans already?"

"No! No, just greeting the trick or treaters then heading to my sister's club for a few hours. Costume party." She clarified. "You are welcome to join us."

"And Prue won't mind?"

"I really don't care right now."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked her, concerned.

And that was how Cole Turner found himself spread eagle on his bed, stark naked and damp for three hours talking on the phone to Phoebe Halliwell and not a bit bothered.


	8. Halloween

Chapter 7

Halloween

"Nice custom!" Piper complimented Darryl on his uniform.

"Yeh it's from mu rookie days. Still fits." Darryl answered with a grin.

"Yeh, mine too!" Leo commented.

Darryl looked at him taken aback. "Ain't that from World War II?" he asked.

Leo shrugged.

"Who are you?"

"Uuh…I'll explain on the way." Prue told him. "So in the mean time we can just stick together, since we are both dateless."

"He is not dateless," Piper pointed out, "he's married. You're dateless."

Prue made a face at her sister.

"Alright Darryl let's go! Somebody get something!" Piper announce, rushing everyone to leave for the club.

"Uum…we can't leave yet!" Phoebe announce carrying a plate of candied apples, "We have to wait for Cole!"

"Cole Turner?" Darryl asked, "The ADA?"

Phoebe nodded.

"You're dating him?" he asked Phoebe.

"Uuh…nooo…I just sort of invited him to go along with us. It wasn't set in stone or anything but something must have come up." She answered.

"Wait! I thought Prue asked him out?!" Darryl said sounding puzzled.

Phoebe looked embarrassed, "uuh…yes…that didn't work out." She told Darryl.

Darryl was about to comment further when the doorbell rang.

"That must be him!" Phoebe announced sounding pleased.

Phoebe opened the front door and was greeted by the site of Cole Turner looking gorgeous in a black suit paired with a crisp white shirt, no tie and unbuttoned at the collar with chest hair peeking out.

"Hi!" she greeted, "Is that you costume?" she asked.

"Uuh…yes." He said, giving her a smile that left her feeling giddy. "Nice costume!" he commented, looking her up and down, "Very…witchy."

Phoebe grinned and gave him a come-hither look, indicating with her finger that should come in. She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting and if he was any less of the man he was he would have blushed.

"Thanks but I don't think something that you'd wear on a daily basis qualifies as a costume." She pointed out.

Cole chuckled, "Okay! You found me out! I couldn't find a costume in time so I just ditched the tie!" he told her.

"Ha Ha! I knew it! You cheated!" she pouted at him causing to really want to kiss her. "Come on! Prue is going to take a group photo."

"And she's alright with me being in it?" he asked her as she pulled him in to the kitchen.

"Yeh…I guess I am." Prue answered. "I'll take the photo in a second I just need to grab my broomstick."

The doorbell rang. Phoebe and Piper left to answer the door.

"Hi," Cole greeted the others in the room. He realised that he actually recognised one of the men. "Inspector Morris." He commented, nodding at the man.

"Turner…"

"Hi! I'm Leo," the next man in the room offered, giving his hand to Cole to shake, "Piper's fiancé."

"Cole Turner," Cole returned and almost visibly cringe in disgust at the Whitelighter residue left on his palm and discreetly wiped it off on his trousers.

Next thing Cole knew, the Whitelighter was looking off in to the ceiling.

"Oh no…" Leo commented.

"What is it?" Darryl asked.

"Piper!...Prue!...Phoebe!" Leo took off, Darryl and Cole behind him.

Cole didn't know what he'd see but he did know it would look suspicious if he stayed behind. They entered the foyer to find Piper and Phoebe bent over in pain and…Grimlocks! Cole was just deciding if he should do anything when Prue entered the foyer and sent the Grimlocks flying.

"What…" Cole began.

The sisters looked at him panicked.

"He'll have to wait!" Leo told them, "You guys have bigger problems!"

"Like what?!" Prue demanded.

"Like that!" Leo commented as a portal opened up behind them.

The Grimlocks started after them again and Piper froze them.

"Leo what…" Piper started but then the portal started to pull the three sisters in.

"Phoebe!" Cole called out and unthinkingly made a grab for her. Almost getting himself pulled in after them.

The portal closed leaving only their wigs behind.

"Wait!" Leo screamed after the ceiling, "They don't know what's happening!"

"This isn't good right?" Darryl asked.

Darryl and Leo turned to focus on Cole who was still looking of the spot the sisters had disappeared from.

"Turner there is a logical explanation for all this." Darryl tried.

"Like what?!" Cole asked, trying to sound convincing, "That is just some seriously freaky shit just now! Where did hell did they disappear to? Who the hell are these men and why aren't they moving?!"

Leo and Darryl exchanged a look.

Cole should leave. He knew he really should leave because his secret just might depend on it and he knew that they would just welcome him with open arms if they found him out, but he was worried for Phoebe and he guess even for her sisters by association. He knew they were powerful witches, they were the Charmed Ones. Even the likes of him knew of their power, but still he was worried. It was a time portal…more than likely to the pass. This time it just might be too much for them. They wouldn't have their powers if they went too far back in time.

Then there was also the Grimlocks to think about. Cole highly doubted that a Whitelighter and a Mortal could handle a pair of Grimlocks on their own.

"Cole, I promise I'll explain everything later." Leo said in his best Whitelighter voice.

He probably planned on dusting him later to make him forget.

"Right now we have bigger problems." Leo pointed out.

"Yeh… like these demons," Darryl added, "first demons I've ever seen actually, except for that blonde with the funky snake tongue thingy."

A Succubus? How did a Mortal like Darryl come in contact with a Succubus?

"Did you just say demons?!" Cole asked, he was really starting to get in to his role and it was actually kind of fun playing the dumb, clueless Mortal.

Darryl and Leo ignored him.

"What are they?" Darryl asked Leo, referring to the Grimlocks.

"I don't know!" Leo asked.

Some Whitelighter they have here.

"Then how do you know that they didn't make the girls disappear?" Darryl asked.

"Because this is different, this is a time portal that my bosses sent them through." Leo answered, "Which is closed now Damn it!" he yelled at the ceiling.

Cole couldn't resist joining Leo and Darryl at staring at the ceiling.

"What are we looking at?" Cole asked, barely resisting laughter at this point.

"Who are you?" Darryl asked Leo.

"I'm their…never mind, it's too complicated. I gotta get you two outta here before they unfreeze." Leo answered, pointing to the Grimlocks.

"Wow! Wow! Hold it! I'm not going anywhere!" Darryl told him.

"Neither am I! At least not without Phoebe." Cole added.

"Look I don't have time to argue. I've got to figure out a way to get rid of these demons before the girls return, otherwise they're gonna be sitting ducks." Leo told them.

"Are you sure they're coming back?" Darryl wanted to know.

"Where exactly did they go and why are there de…demons after them?" Cole asked.

"I don't know!" Leo directed at Cole with irritation in his voice, "I…they better be coming back," he added more calmly, "and it has to be before Halloween ends too. Which means…"

"Which means you're gonna need all the help you can get and right now Turner and I are all there is." Darryl told Leo.

Cole actually felt kind of pleased at that.

"But you guys don't know what you are up against here. Cole worse."

"Neither do you!" Cole added.

"He's right!" Darryl said, "Besides you just might need a cop around to help you figure it out."

"And I'm not leaving either. Something freaky is happening here and I want to know what." Cole told them both, making it final.

"They are like sisters to me Leo." Darryl appealed.

Leo turned to face Cole.

"Phoebe is my girlfriend." Cole added.

"You two haven't even been on a date!" Leo pointed out.

"I…but she could be and we have talked on the phone. A lot!" Cole told him.

Leo sighed, "Alright…The first thing we have to do is…"

At that moment the Grimlocks unfroze.

"Run!" Leo shouted, leading the two men upstairs.

Halfway up the stairs Darryl stopped to shoot the demons. Cole had to admire his bravery, even if it was useless.

….CHARMED…...

Cole entered the attic after Leo and Darryl. Leo hurried over to the witches' Book of Shadows while Cole closed the attic door behind them and Darryl paced with his gun out and in a defensive position.

"That thing won't work on them." Leo told Darryl.

"Maybe not but it makes them think twice otherwise they would have blasted in on us already." Darryl said. "Anyway, it's the only thing we've got."

Cole was busy making sure that there was plenty of space between him and the witches' book.

"Maybe not," Leo said, "think I've found out what they are. Grimlocks Underground demons who are sensitive to light and steals children's sights so that they can see the aura that surrounds good people and strangle them with it." He read from the book.

Cole was in no danger there. He wasn't evil but he wasn't exactly good either.

Darryl shook his head in disbelief, "That snake tongue blonde is looking better and better." He said.

Cole almost laughed.

"At least there's a vanquishing potion here." Leo told them and started to write the ingredient down.

Darryl moved closer to the door to try and see if anything was on the other side. Cole didn't react quick enough to stop him and before he knew what was happening Darryl was bent over in pain.

"Morris!"

"Darryl!"

The Grimlocks busted the door in and aimed after Leo who quickly orbed over to his two companions and orbed them out of the attic and in to the kitchen.

Orbing! Yuck! Cole wouldn't be doing that again.

"Told you, you didn't know what you were up against." Leo told them.

"What just happened?!" Cole asked, "How did we get down here?!"

"Who are you?" Darryl asked gasping for breath.

"Come on," Leo sad ignoring both their questions, "we have a potion to cook up."

…...…..CHARMED…

"We need more thyme." Leo commented up on smelling the potion he was brewing.

"Can't help you there buddy." Darryl told him, checking the time on his watch. "It's almost night fall."

"I think he's talking about the herb." Cole pointed out.

"Yes for the potion." Leo agreed. "It's over there."

Cole grabbed some and handed it to Leo.

"Do you think they know what we are doing in here?" Darryl asked.

"Probably! It would explain why they haven't burst in on us yet." Leo said.

"Bullshit!" Cole said before he could stop himself.

Leo and Darryl looked up at him.

"I mean…I'm no expert but if they knew what you were doing…wouldn't that make them want to burst in here and stop you before you had a chance to finish?" Cole asked.

Leo and Darryl looked at him.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Trick or treaters?" Darryl asked worried.

"Or a trap." Leo added.

"Don't those things…those de…demons steal kids sights?" Cole asked.

Darryl made to answer the door.

"No! I should go. I can orb." Leo pointed out.

"That might just be what they are waiting for." Darryl told him. "You and Turner stay here and finish that potion. No matter what happens you make sure you bring the girls home safe."

Leo nodded.

"Whoever you are." Darryl added.

"You alright?" Leo asked Cole after Darryl had left.

"NO!" Cole answered pacing across the length of the kitchen. "Would you be? What am I saying you are some kind of…of freak!"

"I understand how you feel," Leo reassured him in his Whitelighter voice, "but you need to calm down."

There was a commotion in the living room then just as quickly as it started it ended and Darryl rushed in to the kitchen, his eyes were white and sightless.

…CHARMED…

The clock was just about to strike midnight when the potion was finally ready. Leo bottled it and orbed out of the kitchen to attack the Grimlocks as Cole peeked around the corner from the kitchen and Darryl remained sightless.

Cole saw the Grimlocks backs as they watched the time portal begin to open. Leo orbed in behind them and got one with the potion but the second one started to strangle him with his aura before he could get the potion on him and the potion fell harmlessly on the floor.

Quickly, Cole morphed in to his demonic form, shimmered in front of the Grimlock and set him a blaze with a wave of his hand. This didn't vanquish the Grimlock but it was good enough to distract him and make him release Leo.

The Charmed Ones stepped out of the time portal.

"Demon!" Piper called out up on seeing Coles demonic form and instinctively tried to freeze him, which failed.

Quickly Cole shimmered out and back in to the kitchen with Darryl.

Free now from the flames the Grimlock turned to attack the three witches.

"Hey! Haven't we vanquished you somewhere before?!" Prue asked and reacting quickly telekinetically moved the potion from the floor and in to the Grimlock's face, vanquishing him instantly.

"Are you guys alright?" Leo asked as Piper rushed to his side.

"Are we alright? Are you?" Piper asked helping him up from the ground.

"It's been a long day." Leo told her.

At the same time Darryl voice from the direction of the kitchen, "Prue!" he called out and they all turned to see him being led in to the foyer by Cole Turner.

"I've got this." Leo told them and moved to Darryl's side, "Open your eyes."

Darryl did as he was told and Leo healed his sight.

Cole stepped back from them feigning shock.

"Happy Halloween." Leo told Darryl.

"Who are you?" Darryl asked for the millionth time that day.

Leo just chuckled.

"I…Phoebe…what the…this is just…" Cole said.

"Freaky?" Leo asked, using what seemed to be Cole's favourite word of the day.

Cole nodded.

Phoebe made towards him and Cole stepped back. He could see the hurt on her face but it was necessary to keep his secret.

"I…uuh…I just…I have to get out of here." Cole directed at Phoebe. "I…I'm glad you are okay. I'll…I'll call you." He said before hurrying out the door.

Phoebe made to go after him but Leo stopped her.

"Give him some space." Leo advised, "He just needs time to digest everything he saw today." He assured. "He handled everything remarkably well…considering."

….CHARMED…..

Later at P3 Phoebe was looking soulfully at the entrance.

"Should we be worried?" Piper wondered out loud. "I mean Cole is a Mortal and he knows our secret now."

"We can trust him." Phoebe said adamantly.

"You hope we can trust him?" Prue corrected.

Phoebe glared at her.

"Look…Phoebe," Prue said with a sigh, "I know you like him but we barely know him. How can we know for sure?"

"Because…Cole is kind and caring and so very good." Phoebe insisted. "I just know it in my heart that we can trust him."

"We still have bigger worries though." Piper reminded them while trying to play mediator. "The Triad sent someone back in time to wipe out our entire line."

"And the is that demon in the foyer earlier." Phoebe added. "Tall, red and gross."

"He looked an awful lot like the demon who tried to steal the Book of Shadows the other night when we were being attacked by the trolls." Prue pointed out.

"You need to find out who that demon is but for now you saved Melinda and that's all that matters." Leo told them.

"And I helped to deliver our great, great, great, great, however many great grandmother." Piper added.

"Too bad we couldn't save her from moving from Virginia to Salem. That would have been nice." Phoebe commented.

"Well you can't change history." Prue reminded her baby sister. "For better or for worse."

At that moment a man who looked remarkably like the witch hunter from the past who had helped them approached Prue and asked her to dance. Her sisters giggled and encouraged him to join him.

"I just hope this doesn't spell the end of things for me and Cole before we really got a chance to start." Phoebe told Piper and Leo sadly has she watched Prue and her guy leave.

"Phoebe you need to trust that if it's meant to be that it will all work out for the best." Leo told her.

Phoebe really hoped.

**Author's Note: Sorry all mistakes are mine. I haven't really looked over everything or check the spelling or anything so sorry ****.**


End file.
